Paladins
Paladins are a caste in the Brotherhood of Steel. They are the protectors of the Brotherhood and their primary, elite fighting force. Each is a highly trained combat veteran with high tech equipment at their disposal. They are responsible for maintaining security, from enemies both within and without the organization.The Vault Dweller: "{1011}{}{Paladins}" John Maxson: "{1111}{Gen_63}{Paladins are in charge of all security and outside activities. I remember tradin' with the Hub, goin' on scouting missions for the Elders. Ah man, those ware a good times.}" (MAXSON.MSG) __TOC__ Overview Paladins are the protectors of the Brotherhood and their primary, elite fighting force. Each is a highly trained combat veteran with high tech equipment at their disposal. They are responsible for maintaining security, from enemies both within and without the organization.The Vault Dweller: "{1011}{}{Paladins}" John Maxson: "{1111}{Gen_63}{Paladins are in charge of all security and outside activities. I remember tradin' with the Hub, goin' on scouting missions for the Elders. Ah man, those ware a good times.}" (MAXSON.MSG) The ranks of the paladins are reinforced through promoting veteran knights of exceptional combat aptitude. It's generally impossible to become a paladin any other way.The Vault Dweller: "{1010}{}{Knights}" John Maxson: "{1110}{Gen_62}{The Knights make the weapons. And when he's good enough, a Knight can advance to become a Paladin and then an Elder and so forth. Right now Rhombus is the head of the Knights.}" (MAXSON.MSG)Dave Hendee, Fallout Bible 8: "Yes, Knight before you can become a Paladin. Becoming a paladin is special." Head paladin The head paladin is the overall commander of the paladins, responsible for implementing the elder's combat plans, enforcing Brotherhood laws and discipline on top of overseeing the overall training regime. He himself is a veteran, talented soldier and is required to periodically convene with other caste heads and the elders. The rogue Midwestern chapter has renamed this position as paladin lord, but otherwise its identical in practice (one step below the general). Lyons' chapter has no equivalent rank, the closest being the position of sentinel, held solely by Sarah Lyons, head of the elite Lyons' Pride task force. Notable members * Head Paladin Maxson, Lost Hills, pre-2161 * Head Paladin Rhombus, Lost Hills, 2161 * Head Paladin Lindquist, Mojave, unknown (Succeeded Kenneth Jones to become elder) * Head Paladin Hardin, Mojave, 2281 Star paladin Star paladins are only answerable to their elder and are given a wide authority to do what they see fit to accomplish their objectives.The Lone Wanderer: "What about the Enclave?" Cross: "As a Star Paladin, I answer only to Elder Lyons. He has given me leave to pursue the restoration of Project Purity as I see fit. By aiding you in your travels, I shall fulfill that mission as best I am capable." (StarPaladinCross.txt) Notable members * Star Paladin Cross, Capital Wasteland, 2277 Senior paladin Veteran paladins may be promoted to the position of senior paladin. Short of elder and caste heads, this is one of the most prestigious ranks in the entire Brotherhood, bar none. The Midwest did not change this rank's function, only the name: paladin commander. A roughly equivalent rank in Lyons' organization is star paladin. Notable members * Star Paladin Cross, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Senior Paladin Ramos, Mojave, 2281 Paladin The primary fighting force of the Brotherhood, paladins are expert soldiers armed with top notch weapons and armor. There are no differences in this rank between loyalist and rogue chapters. Notable members * Paladin Mathia, Lost Hills, 2161 * Paladin Talus, Lost Hills, 2161 * Paladin Thomas, Lost Hills, 2161 * Paladin Jennifer, Lost Hills, 2161 * Paladin Jacob, Lost Hills, 2186 * Paladin Ramos, Mojave, 2281 * Paladin Sato, Moajve, 2281 * Paladin Todd, Mojave, 2281 * Paladin Bael, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Paladin Glade, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Paladin Kodiak, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Paladin Gunny, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Paladin Tristan, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Paladin Vargas, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Paladin Edwards, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Paladin Hoss, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Paladin Jensen, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Paladin Reddin, Capital Wasteland, 2277 (Post-humously promoted after death) * Paladin Danse, Commonwealth, 2287 * Paladin Brandis, Commonwealth, 2287 Junior paladin A rank designating a veteran knight, freshly inducted into the paladin caste. Despite the name, they are still fierce, experienced warriors. Loyalist chapters eventually eliminated this rank: paladin candidates are promoted directly to paladin. The Midwest, however, retained the position's name and function. There is no equivalent rank in Lyons' organization. Notable members * Junior Paladin Cookie, Midwest, 2193 * Junior Paladin John, Midwest, 2193 Category:Brotherhood of Steel